Both of Us
by bellae.cullen2
Summary: 2 young children discover eachother in a neighborhood and its as if nothing else exists but them two. when theyre 19 they decide to travel the continents. it has the most suprising end you won't even believe it!


Both of Us

We were both young children, when we noticed each other. Beth was here name and Johnny was mine. We met in our neighborhood, on Laney St., Coalmont, Indiana, walking home from school, just noticing that we lived only two apartment rooms apart. After the coincidental meeting of each other, our lives revolved only around us.

We spent many hours together each day. And each day, we could feel ourselves getting closer and closer together. It was as if nothing else or no one else in the world even existed. We did not talk much when we were together but it was the feelings we had for each other and the closeness we felt when we were together that made up the time.

You can only imagine the care and the love we shared. It was too much to even imagine. So Beth and I continued to grow in love and care for each other. We made it through grade school, middle school, and amazingly, high school. It didn't matter what life threw at us. Together, Beth and I worked through it every time. There was nothing my love and I couldn't do.

When we graduated high school, we decided that we did not need college for what we dreamt of doing ever since we met as young children on Laney St. My love and I wanted to travel the world, whether it be by car, boat, or by foot, we would pursue our dream as adventurers, even if the universe its self said we couldn't. My Beth and I could do anything we set our minds, hearts, and souls to.

Beth started working at the age of 13 and so did I. We both worked very hard to save up enough money to buy a small car that would drive both of us around the world when we grew up. By the time we turned 19, we had both saved up enough money to buy a car. When we were ready to venture out into the cold world by ourselves, my closest and dearest uncle died. He left me in his will for his whole savings, which was about $50,000. In our time, $50,000 was enough to buy a house.

Beth and I were very excited because we knew that with the left over money we had from buying the car, plus the $50,000 we could withdraw from the bank, we would be set for our trip.

My Beth and I wanted to travel to every continent. We started in Coalmont, Indiana and made it to Monterrey, Mexico in about a week. From there, we traveled to Salvador, Brazil, then onto Santa Cruz, Argentina. Gas and food didn't cost much, so money wasn't a problem. We bought pillows and blankets along the way and slept in our car overnight.

We took a ship all the way to Africa. We also had our car transported to Africa too. It did not cost much, considering my uncle had a best friend who knew a man that transported vehicles to other countries. We drove to Rosso, Mauritania. From there, we visited countries in Europe, such as Italy, Germany, and Switzerland.

Beth and I were extremely happy and were having a lot of fun being together, traveling to places only our hearts could dream of, and yet, having our hearts still grow more and more by the day. It was something that before we met each other, could have never been imagined.

Traveling with the love of my life had been great. And by the time Beth and I were both 21, we had traveled to every continent like we said we would except for one. We had one continent left. And that continent happened to be Antarctica. Me and Beth were very excited because we had almost finished our incredible journey. We had already learned so much and yet to go to a place that is so far out and odd we were incredibly excited about our final destination. A place where we would have never dreamt of going is now finally a reality.

So, Beth and I made it to Antarctica. We flew planes, road boats, walked some and even shipped our car to Antarctica so we would have some unit of transportation. We did not know what to do when we got over there. It was so cold. I knew as soon as i arrived that it was a mistake coming here in the middle of winter. Beth knew it too but the part of the continent we were stranded at, didn't have another plane coming until about 1 or 2 months from now. It was grueling. Everything was.

We ran out of food and drink after a week of staying there. We didn't know what to do. The roads were blocked in and there wasn't any place to stay within 50 miles of where we were at. We had slept in our car with what it seemed like a hundred blankets and pillows. Eating and drinking was a huge problem.

When we were trying to decide what to do for food, drink, and shelter, I then knew what I must do to save our lives. I thought for a split second, put on a very large winter coat, kissed my Beth, and got out of the car. When she asked me where I was going, I said that I was going to go find us some food and shelter. She started crying and told me that I shouldn't go, or if I did, she wanted to come with me. She begged and begged and begged me not to go, but i decided that i only needed to worry about myself. So, I bitterly regretted it, but i had no chioce. When she got out of the car to come with me, i shot her. Her last words or word, was "Why?" As i went out scavenging, i kept that word in my mind, and the mental picture of her laying on the cold and snowy ground, dead.

I cryed for what had seemed like days, but truth is, it had only been 6 and a half hours. I couldn't go on. I had frostbite, i was cold, and i knew that if i continued, i would die. I did not want to die in a different way than my love did. So, i shot myself. I lay dead on the cold and snowy ground. And now, here i am telling you my life's story, here in aplace that is unimaginable. It is a terrible place and i need not say the name of where i am at. She is not here with me. She is in a much better and happy place. I am happy for her, yet for me, i am not.


End file.
